katyperryfandomcom-20200223-history
Prismatic World Tour
The Prismatic World TourKaty Perry - The Prismatic World TourKaty Perry Cues Up 'Prismatic' World Tour is the third concert tour by Katy Perry in support of her fourth studio album Prism. The tour began on May 7, 2014 in Belfast, Northern Ireland at the Odyssey Arena. The first leg also contained performances in Scotland and England that month. From June to October 2014, the second leg will take place in the United States, Canada and Mexico. A portion of the money generated from tickets for the second leg of the tour will go to UNICEF,Dollar to UNICEF Autism Speaks, St. Jude Children's Research Hospital, and Susan G. Komen for the Cure.Prismatic World Tour The third and fourth legs will take place in Oceania and Europe respectively. Background and development Perry first teased the tour during her "We Can Survive" event at the Hollywood Bowl on October 23, 2013. At the event, she encouraged fans to see her on her 2014 tour, stating that the tour would be "magical."Katy Perry Hosts Famous Friends, Previews Next Tour at Hollywood Bowl: Live Review In late October 2013, she told Entertainment Weekly that "The tour is going to be fantastic. I always try to take it to the next level. I think people will realize what the tour is going to be like when they listen to the music." She also emphasized that she would be "very close" to the audience during the tour.Katy Perry says her 2014 tour for 'Roar' will be 'less cartoony' -- EXCLUSIVE VIDEO At the 2013 MTV Europe Music Awards, Perry said the tour would be "less cartoony" than the California Dreams Tour and would be a "feast for your eyes."Katy Perry's Tour Will Be A 'Feast For Your Eyes'..... And Your Instagram In a December 2013 interview with Capital FM, Perry stated that the tour would have less of a storyline than her previous tours, saying, "I'm going to bring all the bells and whistles like it was last time but it won't be so highly narrated. I just want a little bit more room to express myself." She further elaborated, saying "I'm just really excited. I just did a big tour meeting yesterday and saw the graphic drawing of the stage and it's unlike anything I've seen for any other artist and it's unlike anything I've ever done. It's different, it's fresh, it's clean and it's actually in the middle of the audience."Katy Perry Promises 'Prismatic' Tour Will Be 'Unlike Anything" She's Ever Done - Audio Perry announced the tour on November 18, 2013 via Twitter. She announced the first leg taking place in Northern Ireland, Scotland and England along with Icona Pop as the opening act. According to the official press release, the tour is designed to be a "multi-faceted spectacular" and will include a special standing pit around the stage called "The Reflection Section" that will allow Katy to be "closer than ever to her fans." The first leg scheduled to take place in May 2014.UK Tour Dates Announced! The second leg was announced on January 15, 2014, consisting of concerts in Canada and the United States. The leg will run from June to October 2014. Capital Cities, Kacey Musgraves, duo Tegan and Sara, and Becky G will open for Perry in different markets.PRISMATIC WORLD TOUR – NORTH AMERICAN DATES ANNOUNCED! The third leg was announced in February 2014, consisting of tours in Oceania. The leg will run from November to December 2014. Betty Who will serve as opening act from November 7 through 28 while Tove Lo will open the show November 30 through December 20.OZ! Fashion Ten days before the tour was scheduled to commence, Perry began to reveal her collaborators for the tour. Each day, she posted an outfit design to her official Instagram account. The first outfit revealed was a haute couture dress designed by Italian fashion house Valentino, worn during the third act.Let's start the 10 day countdown with a little couture @maisonvalentino #theprismaticworldtour The second outfit revealed was a blue Roberto Cavalli dress.9 DAYS TILL #THEPRISMATICWORLDTOUR Oh hay, @roberto_cavalli ������ The following day, Perry revealed a Moschino smiley face-themed outfit consisting of a pair of peace-sign emblazoned leggings, a biker jacket, a bralette bustier, and a pencil skirt, all with strategically placed smileys, designed by Jeremy Scott.8 DAYS TILL #ThePrismaticWorldTour I bet this @itsjeremyscott for Moschino will put a smile on your face when you see it! On April 30, she continued her countdown confirming that Nicolas Jebran had contributed an outfit for the tour. On May 1, Perry confirmed that she would wear a pink leopard print catsuit during the CAT-OUR section of the show, designed by The Blonds.6 DAYS TILL #ThePrismaticWorldTour when you'll see me as the cat lady that I've ALWAYS been! Meow-out to @theblondsny (katycats you're gonna lose ur mind for the CAT-OUR section of the show...) The next day, it was announced that Italian designer Fausto Puglisi had designed the Egyptian-themed outfit for the second act.5 DAYS TILL FAUSTO on #ThePrismaticWorldTour @faustopuglisi_pr ��) On May 3, Perry unveiled sketches of her one-piece outfit to be worn during her performance of "Birthday" on the tour. The outfit was dubbed her "Birthday Suit" and designed by Discount Universe.4 MORE DAYS TILL YOU SEE ME IN MY #BIRTHDAY SUIT ON #ThePrismaticWorldTour by @discountuniverse ������ On May 4, she revealed that Todd Thomas had contributed a dress to the tour's wardrobe.3 more days till we bring some GLAMOUR by @toddthomasnyc to #ThePrismaticWorldTour ���� On May 5, Perry released an image of a yin-yang dress designed by friend and former America's Next Top Model creative director Johnny Wujek alongside celebrity styling brand Marco Marco.2 DAYS TILL #ThePrismaticWorldTour!!! Tried to come to #TheMet tonight but my dress wouldn't fit through customs �� @voguemagazine HAVE A BALL TONIGHT KIDS! Yin Yang dress by @jwujek & @marcosquared The final outfit revealed on May 6 was a sparkling bodysuit created by Parisian designer Alexis Mabille.THE FASHION MUST CONTINUE EVEN IF THE BALL IS OVER! 1 MORE DAY TILL #ThePrismaticWorldTour with couturier @alexismabille Concert synopsis Act 1 — Prismatic The show begins with dancers emerging on stage dressed as warriors, wearing neon clothing and holding spears. An area of the stage moves to form a pyramid, from which Perry emerges wearing a Roberto Cavalli-designed top and skirt, with both her clothes and hair featuring color-changing lights. Perry performs "Roar", and towards the end of the number the lights go out as she and the dancers skip using light-up ropes. Perry then performs "Part of Me" before singing a dubstep version of "Wide Awake", during which a triangular section of the stage rises and rotates in the air. She then performs "This Moment", which transforms into "Love Me" shortly afterwards. Act 2 — Egyptian A short video plays on the screens, featuring a narration by Perry regarding ancient civilisations and their views of the stars and space. Perry appears on stage on top of a mechanical horse, operated by dancers standing underneath. During this section of the tour, she wears an Egyptian-themed outfit that reads "Pharest of them all", a pun on the Egyptian word "pharaoh", which was designed by Fausto Puglisi. Perry performs "Dark Horse", before moving on to "E.T.". A large diamond-shaped structure descends from the ceiling during the number, from which Perry is lifted into the air. "Legendary Lovers" is then performed, followed by "I Kissed a Girl", which features dancers dressed as mummies with excessively large breasts and buttocks. During the song's close, the guitar players rise into the air as their guitars shoot sparks and pyrotechnics explode. Act 3 — Cat-Oure A video interlude shows a cat being transported from the Pyramids of Giza to "Kittywood", where it enjoys day-to-day activities. At the end of the video, multiple cats fill a theatre to watch a performance by "Kitty Purry". On stage, dancers dressed as cats dance, before Perry emerges on top of a large ball of wool wearing a catsuit created by design team The Blonds. A jazz version of "Hot N Cold" is then performed, before Perry begins to perform "International Smile". Towards the end of the song, Madonna's "Vogue" begins to play. Perry and her dancers, all dressed as cats, walk down one side of the triangular stage wearing various cat-related items. The rest of "International Smile" is then performed, before Perry exits the stage. The dancers then enact a short scene in which the cats try to chase a mouse. Act 4 — Acoustic At the end of the stage, instruments and microphones are arranged and decorated with sunflowers. Perry re-enters, wearing a butterfly-themed dress and cape designed by Valentino, and performs multiple songs acoustically, the first being "By the Grace of God". She performs a mash-up of "The One That Got Away" and "Thinking of You" while playing the guitar, before performing "Double Rainbow". Finally, there is an acoustic performance of "Unconditionally", throughout which dancers wave large butterflies on stage. Act 5 — Throw Back At the beginning of this section, there is a "Megamix Dance Party", which is a mix of a selection of songs. Perry arrives on stage wearing a top, skirt and leggings featuring smiling faces and peace symbols designed by Jeremy Scott for Moschino. She performs "Walking on Air", and rises from the ground and into the air during the song. Perry then changes into a yin-yang dress designed by stylist Johnny Wujek, alongside celebrity styling brand Marco Marco, to sing "It Takes Two". To close this section of the tour, a mash-up of "This Is How We Do" and "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" is performed as Perry and her dancers ride an inflatable car on stage. Act 6 — Hyper Neon A video interlude is played, which features Perry as a mental patient in a triangular padded cell. She scrapes her nails along the walls, causing colored paint to pour out. Perry tastes the colored paint and allows it to fall out of her mouth, before paint splashes from all areas of the room. The lights go out in the cell and the paint glows in the dark, before she falls into a pool of pink paint at the end of the video. On stage, Perry wears a bra and skirt decorated with palm tree leaves as she performs "Teenage Dream". "California Gurls" is then performed as dancers move letters that eventually recreate the Hollywood Sign. Perry exits the stage before re-emerging to sing "Birthday", wearing a one-piece outfit named the "Birthday Suit" and designed by Discount Universe. During the performance, Perry brings a member of the audience whose birthday is on the show's date on stage, and they sit on a throne on top of a rotating birthday cake. Confetti and balloons descend onto the audience, before Perry seemingly ends the show and exits the stage. Encore For the encore, a "PRISM-VISION" interlude is played on a loop for a minute, wherein the audience are given the chance to wear special 3D glasses bought before the show or given away by the dancers during the interlude to magnify the visual effects of the performance. Perry then re-enters the stage wearing a firework-themed dress designed by Todd Thomas to perform "Firework". During the song's climax, multiple fireworks explode on stage before Perry thanks the audience and ends the show, exiting through the pyramid she entered the stage from at the beginning of the show. Commercial performance The first leg attracted high public demand, resulting in additional shows in Belfast, Glasgow and London being announced within hours of tickets being released on general sale.ADDITIONAL DATES ON KATY'S PRISMATIC WORLD TOUR Soon after, Perry added extra dates in Manchester and Birmingham.TWO MORE UK DATES ADDED TO THE PRISMATIC WORLD TOUR Extra dates in the United States and Canada were also added to the second leg of her tour shortly after the leg's first announcement.Katy Perry Adds More 'Prismatic' Tour Dates Due to vast popularity during the pre-sale period, Perry added more shows to the Oceania legKaty Perry announces Australian Prismatic tour in Melbourne, Sydney and Brisbane, extending the leg to December.Katy Perry - The Prismatic World Tour tickets, tour and event information - Ticketek Australia Critical reception Colin Stutz of Billboard called the performance a "spectacle of costumes and colors", and noted a surprise mashup of Perry's "International Smile" with Madonna's "Vogue".Katy Perry Launches Prismatic World Tour in Belfast, Posts Tour Set List Early Julian Douglas from the Entertainment.ie wrote that Perry "entertained, thrilled, and serenaded" and "oozed professionalism" despite feeling "under the weather".Live Review: Katy Perry @ Odyssey Arena, Belfast - 7th May, 2014 Emilee Lindner from MTV News felt Perry lived up to her previous "promise" of making the concert a "feast for your eyes and for your Instagram", and noted a recurring cat-theme within the show.Katy Perry Brings The Poo Emoji To Life! See Prismatic Tour Pics Mike Wass from Idolator praised the show's costumes and dubbed the show a "candy-colored visual extravaganza".Katy Perry's 'Prismatic' Tour Blasts Off In Belfast, Northern Ireland: See The Setlist And Videos Alexander Martin writing for The Journal gave the performance in Newcastle four out of five star calling the tour a "visual extravaganza" and complimented Perry's vocal performances during the acoustic portion of her set.Review: Katy Perry, Metro Radio Arena, Newcastle Mike Atkinson from the Nottingham Post stated that "no one else at the top of their game in contemporary pop is working it as hard as Katy Perry right now," calling Perry a "reigning supreme," and complimented the tour's visuals.Review: Katy Perry, Capital FM Arena Neil Elkes writing for the Coventry Telegraph gave the performance in Birmingham four out of four stars, noting the show was "loud and brash with production values as impressive as the string of hits which followed one after another."Review: Katy Perry at LG Arena, Birmingham In a review of the one of the Glasgow shows, Matthew Magee from The Daily Telegraph awarded the tour four out of five stars, stating that Perry "made the kind of natural connection with her Glasgow audience that her peers would die for."Katy Perry The SSE Hydro, Glasgow, review: 'smart and inventive' Richard Clayton of Financial Times gave the show an excellent review, awarding five out of five stars, and described it as "sonically stonking, visually spectacular and fun, fun, fun."Katy Perry, O2 Arena, London In a review for Daily Express, Hannah Britt commented: "Eye-wateringly colourful and relentlessly energetic, it was kitsch, camp and a whole lot of fun" and described Perry's vocals as "on point."Katy Perry's Prismatic World Tour review: The kitschy cartoon pop star takes to the O2 However, in a review of the same show, Daisy Wyatt from The Independent criticized Perry's vocal ability and stage presence. She awarded the tour three out of five stars.Katy Perry's Prismatic World Tour, The O2, review: Pop princess fails to take flight Rolling Stone reviewer Mark Sutherland praised the tour, calling it "loud, garish, camp and never less than uproariously entertaining" and "a show to damage retinas and blow minds."Katy Perry Brings Eye-Popping 'Prism' Spectacle to London Stage The stage design for the tour consists of a large triangle with a cut out section in the middle as well as a triangular video screen. Setlist Setlist from the London show on May 30, 2014. List is not verified to represent whole tour.Terrible Secret-Keeper Katy Perry Reveals Entire 'Prismatic' Tour Set ListLive Review: Katy Perry @ Odyssey Arena, Belfast ;Act 1 — Prismatic #"Roar" kDEWQEws.jpg 2qd.jpg 3qd.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg 12eqf.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg 15.jpg 16.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg Prismatic Katy.jpg #"Part of Me" #"Wide Awake" #"This Moment" / "Love Me" ;Act 2 — Egyptian #"Dark Horse" #"E.T." #"Legendary Lovers" #"I Kissed a Girl" ;Act 3 — Cat-Oure #"Hot N Cold" #"International Smile" / "Vogue" ;Act 4 — Acoustic #"By the Grace of God" #"The One That Got Away" (with excerpts of "Thinking of You")California Girl: does Glasgow love Katy Perry Unconditionally? #"Double Rainbow" / "Ghost" #"Unconditionally" ;Act 5 — Throw Back #"Megamix Dance Party" #"Walking on Air" #"It Takes Two" #"This Is How We Do" / "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)" ;Act 6 — Hyper Neon #"Teenage Dream" #"California Gurls" #"Birthday" ;Encore #"Firework" Radio 1's Big Weekend This is the setlist for Perry's performance at Radio 1's Big Weekend.http://www.bbc.co.uk/events/ep3g9r/acts/anr4wh#p01zfv4b ;Act 1 - Prismatic #"Roar" #"Part of Me" #"Wide Awake" ;Act 2 - Egyptian #"Dark Horse" #"I Kissed a Girl" ;Act 3 - Acoustic #"The One That Got Away" (with small excerpts of "Thinking of You") #"Unconditionally" ;Act 4 - Hyper Neon #"Walking on Air" #"Teenage Dream" #"California Gurls" #"Birthday" ;Encore #"Firework" Promotional video Tour dates Notes 1 The May 25, 2014 concert in Glasgow, Scotland is a part of Radio 1's Big Weekend.BBC - Radio 1's Big Weekend Glasgow - Line up References Category:Concert tour